Ghost Vs Lab Rats
by Princessaelita116
Summary: This is the story of how Danny Phantom and his 2 cousins Danielle and Tabby Masters meet the Lab Rats Chase Adam and Bree. The story is way better then the summary. In this Danny is 17, Danielle is 16 and Tabby is 15.
1. The Truth

Tabby's POV  
It been a few months since Me my cousin Danny and sister Danielle moved in with the Davenport's. Chase, Bree and Adam are awesome but strange. Then I am half ghost and a clone. So how can I judge. Right Vlad asked Davenport if we could live with him and he said yes.

Anyway I'm hanging with Danielle. "Hey Dani do you ever noticed how weird Adam, Bree and Chase they act sometimes?" I asked. "Yeah," Danielle said. We walk over to the kitchen. And the idiot I am. I bumped into a wall and a door to an elevator open and we walk in to Davenport talking about bionic chips or whatever. "What," Tabby whispered to Danielle.

* * *

Chase's POV  
So Tabby Danielle and Danny have lived with us for a few months now. I like Tabby. She's cute. Anyway Davenport was talking about our chips when I heard Tabby say What. When Davenport left I asked Adam to go get Tabby and Danielle who was hiding behind some barrels.

"Ok," Adam said going to get and coming back with Tabby and Danielle. "Hey," Danielle said. "What did you heard?" I asked. "Everything," Tabby said acting tough. Man Tabby is cute when she acts tough. "So," Bree asked. "We know you are bionic," Danielle said. "Yeah," Tabby said. "Oh man," Adam said. "So," I asked. "So that is so awesome!" Tabby said which made me smile. "Ok, let them go," I said and Adam let them go. Danielle and Bree left, but Tabby stayed. "Chase you are so awesome," Tabby said giving me a big hug which made me blush slightly. I was about to hug back when she backed away blushing and looking sorry.

Then she just like disappeared for a second and reappeared. Weird. Tabby was about to leave but I told Adam to stop her. She was hiding something. "What are you hiding?" I asked. "Nothing," Tabby said. Just then I remember Davenport truth patches he invented. I grabbed on of them and put in on her neck. After hour it kicked in. "What are you hiding?" I asked again. "A lot of things," Tabby said. "Like what?" I asked. "That I'm half ghost and that think you are cute and I really like you," Tabby said blushing. She likes me and she half ghost. As soon as Adam let her go she ran out of here.


	2. I love you

Later that night

Tabby's POV  
I can't believe I told Chase I like him. I'm popping popcorn for the movie me and Danielle. We are going to watch Chocolate and Flowers. I love that movie even though it makes me cry. As we was starting the movie everyone join us. As the movie was ending I began crying. I guess Chase saw me crying so he came over to me and started comforting me.

Once the movie was over everyone left expect me and Chase who was still holding me. "Hey Chase," I said. "Yeah," Chase said. "I like you," Tabby said. "I like you too." Chase said. "No I like you more than a friend maybe even more," Tabby said. "So do I," Chase said which made me happy. Wait he could be lying. I really do like Chase but why would he like me. "Are you lying?" I asked not sure. "No," Chase said a little confused. "Chase I love you," I said blushing. "I love you too," Chase said. "Hey Chase," I asked grabbing Chase's face "Can I asked you something?" "Sure," Chase said confused. "What if I kissed you?" I asked. "What would you do?" "I would kiss you back" Chase said blushing a little. "Really?" I asked. "Yes," Chase said. "Ok," I said leaning in and began kissing Chase. After a few second I was about to pull away then Chase began kissing back which surprised me.

The kiss probably last a good 5 minutes before it ended but it had to end because I was in need of air. And let me tell you something it was amazing.

"What are you surprise about," Chase asked. So I guess I looked surprised. "Nothing," I said blushing real bright. "Didn't except me to kiss back?" Chase asked. "Nope," I said "I like it." "So did I," Chase said. "Do you want to go out?" I asked nervous. "Of course," Chase said. I was so happy he said yes that I grabbed his face again and kissed him again. "I love you," I said. I do love Chase a lot. "I love you too" Chase said. It feels like my heart is going to jump out of my chest. Then I yawned, gave Chase a peck on the lips and said "Goodnight," Chase said pecking me back. I went to me and Danielle room to go to bed.

* * *

Chase's POV of the Night  
Tabby likes me. I can't believe she likes me. Anyway everyone was join Tabby and Danielle who was watching a movie called _Chocolate and Flowers_. So I decided to join them as well. As the movie was ending I noticed Tabby crying. So I went over to her and grabbed her and held her while comforting her.

When the movie was over everyone but me and Tabby, who I was holding. Man she is so warm. "Hey Chase," Tabby said. "Yeah," I asked. "I like you," Tabby said. Yay! "I like you too," I said. "No," Tabby said. Why is she saying no? "I like you more than a friend maybe even love." Tabby said which made my heart pound almost out of my chest.

She said she may love me. "So do I," I said. I could she was really happy when I said that. "Are you lying?" Tabby asked not sounding sure. "No," I said a little confused. Why does sound unsure? "Hey Chase, can I ask you something?" Tabby asked grabbing my face. Why did she grab my face? What is going to ask? "Sure," I asked confused. "What if I kiss you?" Tabby asked. Wait does she want to kiss me? "What would you do? " Tabby asked. She does want to kiss me. I can she it on her face. Do I want to kiss her? Her lips look soft. Man they look so soft. "I would kiss you back," I said blushing slightly. "Really?" Tabby asked. "Yes," I said. Why would I lie about it? "Ok," Tabby said leaning in, man she going to kiss me. Then she began kissing me.

At first I didn't kiss back because to tell you the truth I was shock. After a few second she was to pull away. That is when I started to kiss back. The awesome kiss lasted 5 minutes but she pull away in need of air. Five minutes. We kissed for 5 minutes. Tabby looked surprised. "What are surprised about?" I asked. "Nothing," Tabby lied blushing real brightly. Man she is so adorable when she blushes. If I'm right she might be surprised about me kissing back.

"Didn't except me to kiss back?" I asked. "Nope," Tabby said "I liked it." Wow she liked it. "So did I," I said. "Do you want to go out?" Tabby asked nervous. I can't believe she asked me out. "Of course," Chase said. She looked happy and I was happy. She grabbed my face again and kissed me again. Her lips are soft but her bottom lip has some scars on it for some reason. "I love you," Tabby said. "I love you too," I said. Man I can hear her heart beat like crazy and I like the sound of it. Tabby yawned and gave me a peck on the lips and said "Goodnight," I said back giving Tabby a peck on the lips back. Then she left. Wow my first girlfriend. I yawned and went to bed thinking about Tabby.


	3. What the Heck Is Going on

Next Morning

* * *

Danielle's POV

I hate waking up early. But Danny says we need to train. Whatever. He hates getting up early to. Basically me, Tabby and Danny hates mornings but Davenport said it was a good idea for us to get some early morning training. Some of us actually want some sleep. Anyway we train for a good 4 hours.

"Ok," Danny said "I think we're done." "Finally," Tabby said just as Chase came in. I hate Chase because what of what happen. Tabby and "Spike" got in to a fight and let just say Tabby was hurt badly. So I can't stand Chase. "Hey guys," Chase said. Danny waved and I rolled my eyes.

"Hey Chase," Tabby said walking over to Chase and she got in his arms. HIS ARMS! SHE GOT IN HIS ARMS! What is wrong with her? Then Chase kissed her forehead. What in the world is going on here? Tabby grabbed Chase's face and lightly gave him a peck on the lips.

They are acting like they are dating. Wait a minute. They are acting like they are dating. Are they dating? "What is going on here?" I asked. "Nothing," Tabby said. "Are you dating?" I asked. "Well," Tabby said. "Yes we are," Chase said giving Tabby a peck on the lips. "What is wrong with you?" I asked. "What do you mean?" Tabby asked. "Why are you dating him?" I asked grabbing Tabby out of Chase's arms. "Hey," Tabby said, "Let go." "No. What is wrong with you? Why are you dating him?" I asked. "Because I love him," Tabby said. "Whatever," I said tighten my grip on her arm. "OW," Tabby said. in pain, "Let me go. You are hurting me." "Oh sorry," I said loosening my grip. "It ok," Tabby said. "Can we talk?" asked.

Before she could answer I dragged her out of the lab and into our bedroom we share.


End file.
